


Idoltale

by Dragoncage0304, FandomWorld9728



Series: Undertales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncage0304/pseuds/Dragoncage0304, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Frisk was a waitress in a small town. But, she had a dream to be an idol since she was a child that continued to grow when some of her favorite idols show up at the cafe. They inspired her to try all she could to make it to the top. Following her heart, Frisk traveled back to her hometown Ebott and finds herself thrown into madness. What makes matters worse, all of her favorite idols start to pop out of the woodworks making her wonder what her life as become.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for checking out my very own Undertale AU. I hope you all enjoy it.

Wiping down another table, you sigh at the sight of an empty cafe. You couldn't understand why people didn't like the cafe. It had such delicious food and desserts, reasonable prices, and a friendly atmosphere. The only thing you could think of that kept people away was- A loud crash from the back pulled another sigh from you. "Are you okay back there?"

"I'm fine! Just ran into the counter!"

"I don't understand why he's allowed alone back there." Putting the cleaning stuff away, you put a smile on her face hearing the bell jingle signaling that they had a customer. "Hello. Welcome to..." You trailed off as you turned and saw who was standing in your place of work. 

"Hey, you okay kid? Looks like we _maid_ ya speechless."

"SANS! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!"

It took a moment for your brain to catch up to what was going on._ 'Sans and Papyrus are standing in my friend's cafe. Sans made a pun out of my outfit... I'M MEETING SANS AND PAPYRUS WHILE IN A SHORT MAID OUTFIT!'_ Shaking your head to clear away your thoughts, you took a deep breath to calm your nerves. A real smile graced your lips. This was your chance to talk to your favorite idols and show them how wonderful a place this was. You were filled with **Determination**. 

***File Save***


	2. 2

"Hello. My name is Frisk and welcome to _Evan's Cosplay Cafe_. How may I serve you today?" The smile you were hoping to be bright and cheerful was actually awkward and full of nervousness. 

"You okay there, kid? You seem a little nervous."

"I'm sorry... we don't get a lot of idols here." Taking a few deep breathes, you tried to calm your racing heart. _'We don't get a lot of customers in general, but the two of you being here is like a dream come true. I could never say anything like that! Focus Frisk!'_ Trying a smile again, you were shocked to see color appear on Sans and Papyrus' cheeks. 

"YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?"

"Of course she does Paps. Just about the whole world knows us." Turning to you, Sans offered you a lazy smile that had your heart doing flips. "Always nice to meet a fan."

Nodding, you took out of your notepad from your apron and your pen from behind your ear, raising your eyebrow a bit as Sans seemed to be waiting for you to ask him something. "Now, back to the matter at hand. What can I get you two today?"

They both looked at you as if you had grown a second head before Sans cleared his throat. "I'll take a _Ketchup Me If You Can_." Looking up at you, his grin grew slightly. "Whoever came up with this is my new favorite person. A ketchup-based drink that is almost a pun? It's like a dream come true."

You felt your cheeks heat up at his words. With a nervous laugh, you wrote down his order and looked at the floor. "That would be... me..."

"Well then," Sticking a hand out to you, Sans set his white eye lights on your red face. "my new favorite person Frisk, I am Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

Taking his hand to shake as you had always dreamed, your eyes widened at the sudden '_pfft_' noise. Moving your hand, you noticed something pink sticking out of the sleeve of his blue jacket.

Chuckling, Sans pulled the thing out of his sleeve and held it up. "The ol' whoopie cushion in the sleeve trick. A classic."

Groaning, Papyrus crossed his arms across his chest. "SANS! MUST YOU DO THAT TO EVERYONE WE MEET? NO ONE ELSE THINKS IT'S FUNNY AND HAS GOTTEN US IN MORE TROUBLE THEN-"

Before you could stop yourself, you burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Doubling over, you held your sides as you tried to calm down. Soon, your laughter turned into quiet giggles. Standing, you wiped a tear from your eye and looked at Papyrus' shocked face (you must have grown a third head), and Sans' wide grin. "I-I'm sorry. I've never seen anyone do something like that before. It was great. I don't think I've laughed like that since I was a kid."

"I'd be happy to make ya laugh whenever you'd like, kid."

"Really? I'd... I'd like that."

***File Save***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Come and check out the ask blog that goes along with the story. https://askidoltale.tumblr.com/


	3. 3

"Here you go, boys. I hope you enjoy it. Evan makes the best drinks." Setting down their orders, you were finally feeling relaxed.

"Thanks, kid." Taking a swig of his drink, Sans' eye lights lit up as his grin stretched. "This is great! You said that you came up with this?"

Nodding, you felt pride swell in your chest at the praise. "I got the idea from this guy who would come in and start drinking out of condiment bottles. Not to mention the puns."

Chuckling, Sans raises his drink in a mock cheer. "I'll have to thank this guy if I ever get the chance."

"Good luck. He doesn't come in that much anymore. But, if I happen to see him I'll pass the message along."

The day passed without another embarrassing moment unless you count Evan's little accidents. The font brothers ended up staying much longer then they had originally planned. They told you it was because they enjoyed the food and your company. Before they left, Papyrus had insisted on exchanging numbers. You had never been happier in your whole life.

* * *

"Frisk!"

"Huh?" Before you had a chance to see who was calling for you, you were knocked to the floor. A heavyweight was settled on your back as you tried to catch your breath. "I can't... breath..."

"Oh! Sorry, dude!" Rolling off of you, the person came into your view. "I'd help you up but I don't have any arms."

A small smile appeared on your face. "Hey MK. What's up?"

"Not you."

You couldn't stop the snort that wormed its way out of you as you stood and dusted your uniform out. "I thought you were on vacation with your family?"

"I _was_ until my little sis broke her tail. So we spent a whole day in the hospital getting her tail a cast and arranging a flight back to Ebott." 

"Oh no. That's terrible. I'll have to stop by with some treats for her. If that's okay."

"Yeah! I'm sure she'll love that!" The two of you shared a smile before you had to get back to work. "I'll let mom know you'll be over. She'll probably make you stay for dinner again."

"I don't mind. You know I love your family." Heading off to a table, you didn't notice the dark blush and goofy smile that stretched across your friend's face. 

* * *

After a long and exciting day, you were wiping down the booths and tables to get ready for closing. Hearing the bell on the door jingle, you turned to tell whoever was here that you were closing up for the night. What you were going to say died on your lips as you saw one of your old regulars and friend leaning against the door to the cafe. He was covered in bruises and what looked like someone else's blood. His clothes were torn and he looked close to death.

Gasping, you dropped the cloth and cleaner that you were holding and ran over to him. "What happened? Are you okay? Who's blood is that?"

A weak chuckle escaped as he leaned all of his weight on you. "Whoa, there sweetheart. One question at a time."

"Evan! We need the first aid kit!" Sitting him down at a booth, you ran off to get some warm water and towels to clean him up with. "Lock the door also! I'm not sure if anyone followed him!" Hearing the sound of someone smacking into the door, you knew that Evan had indeed made it to and locked the door. Coming back, you noticed that your hurt friend was passed out in the booth. Sighing, you set the bowl and towel on the booth's table and took the first aid from your boss.

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"Nah. I got things handled here. Go ahead and get home. I'll just end up waking him up and bringing him back with me."

"Alright... if you're sure Frisk."

Nodding, you made sure Evan made it to his ride before turning back to your hurt friend. "What are we going to do with you?"

***File Save***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any guesses on who this mysterious friend of Frisk's is? Make a guess in the comments or at the Tumblr page here: https://askidoltale.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or questions in the comments or at the Tumblr page also. I'll always be happy to answer them.


	4. 4

Getting the injured and heavy man back to your apartment was harder then you thought. This is the first time he had passed out on you when you weren't home. With your unfortunate luck, the two of you got stuck in a downpour on the way back and by the time you managed to drag him inside, both of you were soaked all the way through your clothes. "Why did it have to storm today?" Sighing, you dumped him on the couch and began looking for some towels.

"Frisk! Is that you?" You heard someone call from one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah! I brought someone with me! Could grab the bag of extra clothes out of my closet?"

"Sure thing! Just let me finish this level!"

Finding what you needed, you made your way back to the living room to see your friend sleeping peacefully. "Huh... guess his subconscious recognizes this a safe place. Never thought I'd see the day." Removing his jacket, you took in the damage that had been done to him and began to dry him off. 

"Here. I got the b- is that a guy? Did you bring a guy home? Do you finally have a boyfriend? It's about time."

"You know, for someone who has the SOUL trait of **Patience**, you sure are i_m_patience." Throwing the wet towel at your roommate, you took the bag from her. "And no. He is _not_ my boyfriend. I wouldn't date him even if you paid me."

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm wounded enough as it is. Ya really wanna deal the final blow to my SOUL?"

Hearing that low, voice made you smile. Turning back to him, you handed him the bag of clean dry clothes and stood. "I'm glad that you're okay. However, that being said..." Your smile turned into a frown as you gave the nervous and sweating male in front of you a stern yet worried look. "What on Earth were you thinking? Getting into fights like that? How much HP did you even have left?"

Not making eye contact with you, he tugged on the neck of his red turtle neck. "I-I'd rather not say... I-It wasn't that low."

"Wasn't that low? You only have 1 HP! Do I have to pull your SOUL out and check it myself?" This caused a dark red flush to creep up on his cheeks. "I know, I know. It's a very intimate thing to do but sometimes you leave me no choice." Raising your hand level with his SOUL, you saw his eye sockets go wide and him to start to cave.

"O-Okay! Okay! I only had one hit left and I would have been dust! But I didn't start this fight! I swear on my SOUL!"

Dropping your hand, you lightly flicked his forehead and shoved his legs off the couch, sitting down next to him with a sigh. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Well-"

"Do not answer that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askidoltale


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to get out!

It's been a week since Red had fallen into your place of work injured and on the brink of death. As usual, he decided to crash at your place until who knows when. This, however, was the longest he's stayed and it was starting to worry you. Not to mention how much his disgusting living habits were grating on your nerves. Cleaning the last table from an unusual lunch rush (for some reason it had started to become more popular), you tried to think of a way to get Red to go back home to his brother. Or at the very least contact the guy. He must be worried sick. You've never met him but from how scared Red gets when you bring him up, if you ever _did_ meet him, you'd give him a piece of your mind.

"Hey there, kid." Hearing a familiar voice, you turned to be greeted with your favorite customer and his permanent smile. You offered him a smile of your own that quickly fell when you noticed it was just him. Picking up on this, Sans' smile grew. "Don't worry. Paps had an interview to do today with Mettaton. He'll be joining me later." 

Nodding, you took him to his usual table, asking what seemed like a dumb question. "Who's Mettaton?" Judging by the look Sans gave you, you were right. "I know that Paps talks about him all the time, but I've never..."

"Makes sense. He is a **monster** star after all."

You chose to ignore his pun, crossing your arms. "Have you forgotten that you're one also?"

"Ya got me there, kiddo. But don't **pun**ish me by ignoring my jokes. That's just cruel."

Biting your lip so you didn't laugh, you watched as he zoned in and out while looking over the menu. You decided to write down his usual before clearing your throat, gaining his attention. "Sans... are you feeling okay? You've been zoning out a lot lately."

"Don't worry. I'm just tired is all. Working late-night gigs isn't helpin' my sleepin' problems."

You knew all about Sans' issues with sleep. In the week you've known the two brothers, the three of you have grown rather close. "Sans-"

"Hey, you two. Papyrus is on T.V."

Looking up at the small T.V. Evan had hanging on the wall, you saw that it was indeed Papyrus. He was sitting on a very pink couch talking with a pink, black, and silver humanoid robot. His excited laugh filled the room even with the T.V. on a low volume you were surprised you hadn't heard it earlier. Quickly putting in Sans' order, you took a seat by him to watch.

"Tell me, darling, is there anyone special in your life? We're all _dying_ to know!" A dark orange blush covered his cheekbones as he tried to stutter out an answer. The crowd began to cheer as Mettaton dramatically gasped only making it worse.

You turned your attention on Sans with a surprised expression. "Papyrus has a crush?! Who is it?!"

Shrugging, he leaned back in his seat. He knew who it was. He knew that you knew that he knew who it was, too. "All I know is that it's a human."

_'That's bull! Just say that you can't tell me!'_ The blank look you gave him before going back to watching the interview had him sweating. _'Good. Maybe now he'll think twice about lying to me.'_

"I AM DEEPLY SORRY EVERYONE, BUT I CANNOT TELL YOU WHO IT IS. I AM NOT SURE HOW TO MOVE FORWARD AND I FEEL IT IS BEST FOR US TO STAY FRIENDS AT THIS POINT."

"Well, I'm sure that when you tell whoever it is you tell that they could not refuse you! You're such a delight and so cute." The audience seemed to agree as they cheered and whistled. They moved on to a different topic giving the skeleton athlete a chance to calm down.

"Hey, kid. We're workin' a charity event. Wanna come and see us in action?"

Your eyes sparkled at the offer as excitement filled you. Turning to the skeleton next to you, you gave him your biggest, brightest smile. "I'd love to!"

"G-Great. Just give me your number and I'll text ya the details." Taking no notice of the blue covering his cheeks, you happily exchanged numbers with your favorite comedian turned friend.


End file.
